


Twice

by Devils_Little_Angel



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, I can't even say for sure this has a happy ending, I'm Sorry Keith, I'm Sorry Lance, I'm Sorry Shiro, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Non-Consensual Touching, Not in the pairings, Political Power Abuse, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Self-Hatred, it really doesn't
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-08-09 17:46:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7811332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devils_Little_Angel/pseuds/Devils_Little_Angel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was supposed to be a diplomatic dinner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twice

**Author's Note:**

> I am so sorry. This wasn't supposed to be this angsty. Honestly I swear. I just wanted some aliens to doll Lance up and have Shiro and Keith call him pretty maybe mess around a bit. Instead it got dark. Warning: There will be a lot of introspection on off-screen non-con touching, and some self blaming on the victim's part. Plenty of self blame going around.
> 
> If you've managed to get this far, I hope you enjoy it and I'm sorry!

They had been invited to a “diplomatic meeting”. They had been invited to a diplomatic meeting and now Lance was being held hostage. Lance was being held hostage and the only way to save him would be to win him. It had been almost an hour since they’d last seen him and Hunk was literally worrying himself sick. He’d already thrown up twice. Now, he, Coran, and Pidge were sitting in the other room.

Shiro had claimed that Hunk needed someone familiar there with him, to help calm him down, and since Lance was _obviously_ not going to be the one doing it; the responsibility fell to Pidge. Keith knew the real reason though. Even with all they had seen, all they’d experienced, Pidge was still a child and Shiro was trying to shelter them. It was pointless, they’d know all about it anyway, but the sentiment was there.

Keith slammed his hand into the wall.

“Let me! I can do it. I _will_ do it.”

Shiro didn’t even blink.

“No. I’m not letting you go in there.”

Allura touched his arm.

“Then let me go. I have plenty of combat experience.”

“No, you’re needed to head the ship and-“

“And you’re needed to head Voltron! I don’t understand why it has to be you _. It shouldn’t have to be you.”_

Shiro calmly walked over, placing his hand on Keith’s hair, watched with a soft smile, as he almost seemed to deflate at the touch. “These people… They don’t want to just see some fight. They want to see the fabled Champion.” Keith frowned. He could feel the tension and stress that must have been coursing through Shiro in the hand that still hadn’t moved from his head. There was no way this could be easy for him. “Don’t worry. I won’t lose. This is more than just about me. Now I won’t argue about this anymore.”

They were all harshly reminded of their taken friend. Shiro reluctantly pulled his hand back to his side. Keith didn’t want him to, didn’t want him to have to do any of this. He desperately wanted to protect him, but Shiro wouldn’t let him and that _hurt._ As he watched Shiro walk toward to the hall door, Keith wanted nothing more than to take him away from this place. But he couldn’t. All he could do was help pick up the pieces after this was all over.

* * *

 

Looking out across the hallway, Shiro offered a grim smile to the trio that was slumped against the wall. Pidge was doing a terrible job of comforting Hunk, clearly out of their element. Coran was almost deadly serious standing beside them, and when they made eye contact, he nodded his head in acceptance. Shiro appreciated that the man respected his decision.

Turning to the other end of the hall, Shiro walked over to the alien monarch and their two guards. It was an unsettling looking creature, coming up to about his waist, its face reminiscent of an octopus or squid, and when it talked the tentacles across is mouth would make blubs and squishes and other disturbingly wet sounds. Yet even still, Shiro made sure to show the upmost respect, not wanting to insult the leader of this planet, especially when Lance’s life was on the line.

Giving a simple bow, Shiro waited to speak until the tsar acknowledged him, rising back up to his full height.

“I will fight in your battle” the emperor looked pleased, “But. I would like our group to be allowed to see our friend first.”

The ruler thought about it before giving a nod, a smug air surrounding him at Shiro’s compliance.

“Very well. The champion will fight! Take them to their friend.”

One of the guards stepped forward, and began to lead them down the hall. At mention of finally being able to see his best friend again, Hunk stood on shaking legs, but other than that he looked just as hardened as the rest of the group. All together, they made their way down a series of halls toward Lance’s cell. Keith quietly hoped that the other paladin would be able to talk some sense into their leader. There was no way Lance would be okay with this.

* * *

 

When they finally arrived they’d realized that Lance didn’t have so much of a cell as instead a cage. He was being kept in what could only be described as a lavishly ornamented bird cage. It wasn’t big, more fit for someone Pidge’s size, and the top portion was a solid dome. They had to kneel to actually be able to see inside, and when they did they saw Lance seated as far away from the entrance as he possibly could be, back pressed against the bars on the other end of the cage and hugging his knees to his chest.

The entire floor of the glorified prison was covered in pillows and blankets, and as Lance awkwardly crawled toward them, they realized he’d been just as decorated as his enclosure. His suit had been taken from him, and was instead replaced with sheer cloths and silks that did little to cover him. What they could see of his skin, and that was plenty, was covered in tattoos of swirling blue paint that shimmered and almost flowed with his every move as though it was actual water. He’d been done up to the nines in jewelry, bangles and anklets, armbands and necklaces, among which lied a collar that they assumed was responsible for keeping him breathing. The atmosphere of the planet was pretty thin.

They’d even put a circlet on his forehead; which brought to their attention that make up had also been put on him.

Lance looked… _pretty._

It was unnerving for them to see Lance, who was usually unbearably comfortable in his own skin, look so out of sorts.

Keith wanted to hate him. He wanted to blame him for all of this, but couldn’t. Not when Lance was so obviously upset with what had happened to him. Especially not when he was only in that situation thanks to Keith.

The palace guards had originally went after Keith. Throughout the diplomatic dinner, the planet’s leader had continued to comment on his looks, complimenting him endlessly. There really was no polite way to tell him to knock it off, and Keith had been trying to behave for Allura’s sake. Finally, feeling too uncomfortable to stay, Keith excused himself from the table and went on a walk.

Lance had followed him, and had seen the two guards sneaking up on Keith.  Not even pausing to think about it, Lance rushed forward, all but tackling him as he shoved him, the force making Keith hit his head on the wall. Not wanting to engage the two in combat, the guards had simply grabbed Lance instead while the paladins were still dizzy from impact, claiming that the king would still be pleased, considering his… _exotic_ beauty.

He could remember watching as the quickly dragged him away, stumbling after them disoriented, Lance smiling at him all the while, claiming it’d be fine.

That was the last time Keith had seen him, until now.

* * *

 

Lance was smiling, but it was weak and obviously fake. He didn’t seem to notice that he was still holding Hunk’s hand like a lifeline. He had been since they all came in. Instead he turned to address their leaders, still trying to keep a casual tone.

“So, d’you guys talk to the head honcho? Am I free to go?”

Shiro was the one to answer his question, Allura standing by his side, jaw clenched tight. It wounded her to see her paladins being _mocked_ like this, treated as items to be possessed, to have been literally stripped against their will. It was disgusting, and she was barely keeping the political façade together. If she was honest with herself, there was nothing she’d rather do more than destroy this planet like Keith had suggested. Her father believed in peace though, and as vile as these people may seem, she would not be so cruel as to deny the innocents who also lived on the planet the protection of Voltron just because of their emperor’s disrespect.

“We talked to the Tsar. He was willing to make a deal, you’ll be out soon.”

Pidge saw the way Lance seemed to almost indiscernibly brighten at the information, and it made them sick to their stomach. Everything about this was wrong.

“That’s great! So what’s the hold up? What’s the deal?”

The hesitant smile that started to creep onto his face fell flat when no one would answer him, no one would even look at him. Unease churned in his stomach.

“Shiro, _what’s the deal?”_

* * *

 

Keith stepped forward, hands clenched into fists so tight at his sides, they were almost bone white. He made eye contact with Lance and didn’t break it, answering his question even though the words he spat out were more like daggers meant for Shiro’s back, than aimed at the blue paladin.

“Shiro has agreed to fight in another tournament in order to win your freedom.”

Immediately, Lance was up in arms, loudly protesting and making how he felt about the entire situation known. Namely that, Shiro was not allowed to do something like that for him. It confused Keith, the way Lance managed to make the mood of the room lighten, without making it any less serious using his strange mix of self-depreciating and yet boastful humor. Telling their leader that while understandable that he would want to go to such far lengths for him, that he shouldn’t do something so out of his comfort zone for “lil’ ol’ him”.

Keith had never noticed it before, but while Allura gave them hope to go on, Lance kept them from self-destructing.

But Shiro had made up his mind, and seemed to have shut down in response to Lance’s protests, his arms crossed defensively in front of him. He hadn’t said a word to Lance since mentioning the deal. He wouldn’t even look at any of them.

Lance looked at the rest of the paladins, Keith being the only one willing to look at him, and sucked in a breath through his teeth.

“So you’ve all already decided then? And there’s nothing I can say to change your mind.” He looked over to Hunk, who seemed worn down after hearing his best friend not so subtly beg his hero not to go to battle for him. Lance patted his friend’s arm, trying to offer him a small comfort. “Hey buddy, Its okay. Shiro won’t lose. I know he won’t.”

At his words, Shiro slowly turned his head to look at him, and when they made eye contact, Lance’s smile grew a little sadder, but that light in his eye, that belief in him, didn’t waver. Still, Shiro said nothing, and instead turned and left the room.

One by one, the others slowly filed out until only Hunk and Coran remained. Hunk wanting to stay as long as possible with his friend, and Coran staying out of concern and also to make sure that Hunk didn’t try anything that would end badly. Right now, it seemed, the only solution would be to let this play out.

* * *

 

Eventually though, the two men were required to leave, and the guards followed them out, leaving Lance in the room alone. He clenched the bars keeping him trapped so tight he could feel his own bones creak slamming his head forward against the bars over and over again, until he couldn’t find the strength to lift his head again. He wasn’t bleeding but he’d probably have a hideous bruise by whatever the hell constituted morning in space.

Unable to take it anymore he finally broke down. Gross, heaving sobs shook his entire body, left his throat feeling raw. His eyes burned and his skin felt too tight and he couldn’t fit. Couldn’t breathe past all of the disgust and hatred clogging his airways. 

He was a Paladin of Voltron, and he’d never felt more useless in his life. Not even back at the Garrison, where his instructors who were supposed to teach him and build him up, did nothing but tear him down. Told him that he would never amount to anything, that he wasn’t _worth_ anything. That he was lucky to even get as far as he had, because he sure as hell didn’t deserve it.

Lance wanted to claw his own skin off, just to get away from the feeling, the itching crawl that was making him shake where he kneeled. He could feel the burn of bile at the back of throat, as he thought about he hadn’t been able to do anything. He _knew_ that it wasn’t his fault, they had drugged him and stripped away everything, but that didn’t change the way he felt. They touched him and he didn’t want them to and he couldn’t do anything to stop it. He should have been able to do _something._

He hated this. He hated the king, he hated the situation, and he hated this planet. He had never wanted to be back at home on Earth more than in this moment.  He never actually signed up for this. Never actually agreed to become a paladin, or to save the universe.

He missed home. He missed his family. Missed wrestling with his brothers, and giving his sisters piggyback rides when they said their feet hurt as they walked down to the beach. He missed the hugs after a nightmare, the late night lullabies, and the kisses on the forehead to plant the seed of good dreams.

_He missed his_ _mamá._

He instinctually flinched at the feel of a hand on his face, lifting his head from where it had been resting against the bars of his… cage. The emperor was standing in front of him, reaching through the gaps to wipe away tear tracks that had long since dried up. It wasn’t very helpful though, since all it managed to accomplish was covering his cheek in the slime their species’ skin seemed to secrete. His makeup hadn’t even smudged.

He had to fight down the urge to throw up, as the king smiled at him, touched him so casually, as though he had a right. As though his men hadn’t violated him. He bit through his lip until it bled to keep himself from screaming till he had no voice left when the alien spoke.

“My men were right. You _are_ strangely beautiful. Especially like this.”

Lance wanted to scream. He wasn’t beautiful, _don’t call him that._ He wanted to fight, to tear the world apart. To hurt these people (could they even be called that?) like they hurt him. He wanted them to feel the same pain and horrifying vulnerability he did. He wanted to ruin them. He felt ruined.

He didn’t. He didn’t do anything. As the emperor left the room and had his guards come in and take the cage to the arena, he didn’t even cry.

They had already taken that from him too.

* * *

 

Shiro waited at the entrance as the announcer gave his introduction. He wasn’t able to stay in there with Lance. He told himself it was because he needed to get ready, but he knew that wasn’t true. He couldn’t bear to look at the boy who so foolishly believed in him, trusted him to succeed.

 He’d already failed more times than he could count.

 So instead he waited, fists clenched tight to stop the shaking. Cold sweat on the back of his neck, his breathing was already heavy, and it seemed like his eyes couldn’t focus on anything. He didn’t want to this. He didn’t want to be here. He couldn’t let anyone else do it, couldn’t let them risk themselves.

He heard his name, _not his name:  his title,_ being called, and even over what could be considered loudspeakers the voice sounded far away beyond the ringing in his own ears. Nonetheless, he walked out, looking around at the crowd that cheered viciously, rabid at the chance to see The Champion fight. He continued to look around, look for some sight of humanity in these creatures. He knew it wasn’t fair to demonize an entire species, but it was hard not to. Instead, he watched his team. Keith stared right back at him, glare on and arms crossed, his nails digging into his biceps hard enough Shiro knew there would be small crescent scars. Coran had his hand on Hunk’s shoulder, while Allura was hugging Pidge. Pidge wasn’t actively taking part in the hold, but the fact that they hadn’t pushed the princess away yet was a testament to their worry.

Relieved that they were all okay, Shiro continued his hunt, realizing that a key member was not in anywhere in the arena. He did a double take, feeling his anxiety rise even higher, the edges of his vision blurring and shaking, and he was about to do a triple take when he heard a loud rumbling, which sounded more like a grumble muffled through water to him. Looking toward the source of the sound, he watched along with thousands of others, as two panels in the ceiling slid apart, and Lance’s cage slowly descended out of the opening.

Shiro’s heart was in his throat as he watched them display Lance like a sort of prize or trophy. He seemed uncomfortable, yet unscathed, so Shiro turned his attention to his opponent, who had just entered the arena. He _would_ get them out of this.

* * *

 

As the fight went on, Lance felt himself growing more and more restless. He didn’t want to watch the fight going on below, but when he didn’t focus on that, the only other thing left to think about was that he was dangling over 50 feet in the air. Heights didn’t usually get to him, his abs weren’t the only thing made of steel of course, but he had already been feeling unnerved and everything was just piling up.

Not to mention that he could still feel hundreds of pairs of eyes on him, watching him none too kindly. He couldn’t suppress a shudder, digging his nails into his palms as he felt so many pairs of eyes undressing him, not that there was much to take off.

Against his better judgement, he turned around, making eye contact with the emperor, who smiled at him and waved. His hands reflexively clenched tighter than he thought possible, he was certain at this point that he was bleeding, and looked away.

Instead, Lance looked at where the rest of the paladins were waiting with Allura and Coran. He was glad to see they were alright.

Finishing his assessment, he turned back to the fight below. He was so ready for this trip to be over.

* * *

 

Shiro had hugged Lance, once they’d been freed from the arena, before Hunk got to them, crushing Lance to his chest, while Keith hugged Shiro. Allura stepped forward, placing a hand on each of their arms and expressing how glad she was that they were both okay. Shiro had pulled Pidge into his side with a grin when he noticed them flittering at the edges of the group, not wanting to initiate but clearly wanting to check on him.

They all made their way back to the castle, more than eager to get off that horrid planet, and Coran watched as the paladins all made their way back to their individual rooms. He’d noticed that for all the smiling and hugging, ever since the battle ended Shiro had yet to say a single word. And while not entirely silent, Lance was far more subdued than normal as well. It was in that moment, Coran was certain.

Allura was wrong.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! Let me know about any spelling or grammar errors please, I wrote the majority of this between 1-4 am, and I'm posting it at 4:30. Not to mention I'm in the middle of packing for college while also packing to move, so a lot's been going on. I cranked this out mainly to get some activity on my account, and for those who care, I'm STILL working on the next chapter of 35 Days so bear with me please. 
> 
> And if you haven't read it, and happen to like Batman, check out my longest WIP 35 Days! I swear I'll Update at some point. 
> 
> Comments, Kudos, Etc. Are always Appreciated!  
> Sayonara!


End file.
